


Birthday Cake

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Community: angst_bingo, Community: ot3_promptfest, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tosh's birthday and everyone's forgotten about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "birthday" for angst_bingo and the prompt "Pre-series, Owen isn't as indifferent to Tosh as he thinks, and Suzie, like all of them is bi" for ot3_promptfest.

It was Tosh’s birthday. For reasons unknown, Jack and Ianto left the Hub. Tosh thought they were going out for more donuts.

Tosh, Owen and Suzie were left behind in the Hub. Tosh knew why she was still there, to monitor Cardiff in case something went wrong. She wasn’t sure why Owen and Suzie were still there.

After checking the mainframe, Tosh walked to Suzie’s station. Suzie was looking at one of the monitors at her station. Her cheeks were flushed.

“Hi, Tosh,” Suzie said. “I’m busy at the moment. You think you can come back in five minutes?”

“It’s my birthday today.”

“That’s good.”

There was an awkward silence.

“I was wondering if you got me anything.”

Suzie grimaced. _“Fuck,_ I don’t think I got you anything. I’m working on this one thing on my computer. I’ll take you out somewhere after Jack gets back. Drinks are on me.”

“Okay.” Tosh looked up, down and around the Hub. “Where’s Owen? Pretty sure he didn’t leave with Ianto and Jack.”

Suzie rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe the bathroom? I’m sure he’ll be right back.”

“Suzie, I know I’m a reserved person, but you of all people know I’m not stupid. Owen’s under your desk right now, giving you head.”

Owen pushed Suzie away from her dress. He lifted up her skirt, where he was hiding. “I told you not to make faces.”

“How do you not make faces while you’re getting head?”

“You two are having sex when you could’ve done something special for me, especially with Jack and Ianto gone who knows where. This is turning out to be a great birthday so far.”

“I have needs, Tosh. Owen knows how to fulfil them.”

“Why didn’t you ask me, Suzie? Or are you not into that sort of thing?”

“The group sex or women in general?”

“Both.”

Owen threw up his hands. “I’m not opposed to pleasuring two women at once.”

Tosh smiled. “I know, Owen.”

Owen began kneading Suzie’s thighs. “How about you, Suzie? Do you like our idea?”

Suzie motioned Tosh to come around her desk. She kissed Tosh, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Owen’s mouth was open, his eyes wide. “I think I’m in heaven right now.”

“So, shall we form a daisy chain?” Tosh said.

Owen shook his head. “A daisy chain? What’s that? I hope it involves sex. The last thing I want to do right now is string flowers up around the Hub.”

“No, Owen, a daisy chain is a sexual position. I scanned a book once and saw that position.”

“Thank God you committed it to memory. I _really_ did not want to string flowers around the Hub right now.”

  


Within minutes the three were completely naked and were lying on the floor near Suzie’s station giving each other oral sex. Owen was eating Tosh out. Tosh was eating Suzie out. Suzie was giving Owen a blow job. Suzie came first, but Tosh continued to eat her out until she came. Owen came last, coming in Suzie’s mouth. Suzie swallowed his come, licking her lips after she did so. The three huddled together in a pile after they came and dozed off to sleep.

Jack and Ianto returned to the Hub via the Hub’s lift. He had a cake box in his hands. “Happy birthday”—

Jack and Ianto looked up and saw the pile near Suzie’s desk as they travelled down to the floor of the Hub.”

“I think Tosh has already celebrated her birthday, sir.”

“I guess we’ll try again in 15 minutes. Should we take the stairs, the lift, or the elevator?”

“The stairs, sir. It takes longer.”

“The stairs it is.”


End file.
